Form: Animal
Description Larger than your natural counterpart - on average 3 to 4 feet at the shoulder with some slight anatomical differences, if desired. E.g. hand-like paws, slightly wider chest and hips, etc. Due to the drastic differences in anatomy starting from human, this form may take a bit longer than usual to shift into when compared to other forms. Your Animal Form allows you to travel faster and farther than any of your other forms. It's also great for sneaking about and due to the similarity to your natural counterpart, go largely undetected by the untrained eye. If you have the strength to shift into or out of this form upon taking on some serious wounds, they will heal much faster as you shift, but it will also be much more painful. Furthermore, very few animals have opposable thumbs, and almost all are incapable of human speech. Often dismissed as just another "dumb animal" or you may stick out for the very same reason, this shape is also difficult to take on - it's more painful and takes longer due to the great difference in anatomy when compared to your human or default form. The greater the anatomical difference, the longer it should take to shift, e.g. were snake to animal-shaped snake. Like the wereform, this form also runs the risk of losing oneself to their animal mind. Terms of Use A certain amount of concentration is required to summon this form once it is known to be accessible. Triggers can include panic, a desperate need to avoid interaction, a strong desire to be more in tune with their wolf or the natural world. How to Acquire Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. Panic rising up, a dire need to escape. Complete withdrawal from human civilisation for an extended period Complete surrender to the animal mind Examples of Completed Challenges: (Coming Soon!) Perks * See your animal's respective section for more about what kind of perks they can receive. Special Neuri Ability The Animal Inside Rank 1 Prereqs: Animal Form, Neuri allegiance Cost: 0 The Neuri are particularly in tune with their animal shape and some can slide into this form even while severely injured. Through this ability, Neuri who transform into animal form while injured may act as though they aren't for two rounds of action. Bleeding will appear to cease, and broken bones may seem to uphold just a bit longer even with use before finally giving out once they have reached safety. It may not stop them from dying once the effect wears off and the full effects of the injury re-manifest, but the injuries will be as though they had only just happened and will not seem to consider the stress they just previously endured. Rank 2 Prereqs: Animal Inside Rank 1 Augmenting this will allow the character to regenerate at an increased rate while in animal form, and allows them to shift into animal form at a vastly increased speed. When shifting into Animal from Human, the shifter may only take 2 rounds of action to shift. From Were it is 1. While in Animal form, Regeneration will be shortened by one round of action of whatever rank in the Regeneration ability they may possess. For example: At Rank 1 of Regeneration, a normal cycle is 2 rounds for light injuries and 4 for heavy. A Neuri who has The Animal Inside ability, while in Animal Form, may only take 1 round for healing light injuries, and 3 for heavy. Naturally, some injuries may be severe enough to require much longer and players are encouraged to use their discretion. Animal Form Abilities Stray (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Animal Form Cost: 1 Allows the character to beguile humans, making them appear as a dog or other mundane creature. This effect will last for only a few minutes and only affects a small group of onlookers. If the Fate System is in effect, the character can fool onlookers for only 1 round in a session. Similar to Redirection, the player must roll for effectiveness, with 1 being not at all effective and 6 meaning the witness is completely fooled. The player cannot activate Redirection as a backup after Stray fades. Players must choose to use either their Redirection ability OR Stray. Stray (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Stray (Rank 1), Animal Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to walk among humans while in animal form and seem little more than a stray or otherwise normal animal for extended periods of time, up to an hour. It also affects up to two others who are also in Animal Form. However, the character must remain non-threatening or the glamour will be broken. This rank also has a larger area of effect and can fool a large number of people. However, if the character chooses to attack, thus breaking the illusion, they may receive a +1 to any damage inflicted upon the victim. Again, players must roll for effectiveness. The illusion at Rank 2 can last for the duration of a scene. Meaning when the group either reconvenes after an absence or the backdrop in the RP changes, the illusion will have ended. Stray (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Stray (Rank 2), Animal Form, Redirection (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this skill again permits the character to walk among humans completely cloaked from their awareness unless physically touched, made threatening, or deliberately does something to draw attention to oneself. Additionally, the duration is extended to four hours. However, if the character chooses to attack they may get +2 Fragment to any damage inflicted upon the victim, keeping in mind that this will break the illusion. At this Rank, the illusion can possibly last for the duration of the RP if in-game time is equal to roughly that of four hours. If it is agreed that four hours has passed, then the illusion is faded. Larger Load (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Animal Form Cost: 1 Allows the character to carry a much larger load for a longer period of time. In animal form, they may push or carry on their back things far heavier than they are, up to three times their weight. In human shape, they may also access this, though at a reduced two times their weight. Larger Load (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Larger Load (Rank 1), Animal Form Cost: 1 Augmenting it allows this effect to apply in their were form, allowing them to carry increased loads and use larger bursts of strength to lift and carry impressive loads. Larger Load (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Larger Load (Rank 2), Animal Form, Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows them to apply this ability to the massive Berserker form, allowing for some incredible feats of strength. Grimm Persistence (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Animal Form Cost: 1 In the Old Days, there were stories of wolves, haunting tales of the beasts breaking through cabin walls, digging up from under floorboards, chewing through steel cages, and outrunning the fastest of Horses. The truth is that they aren't just stories, rather they were just werewolves caught in animal form. The limitations of the natural wolf may cause some to shy from this form in a fight, but there are some who tap into the inner strength of the beast and can do great things while under the guise of a wolf. This ability allows a character in animal form to do one great feat of strength per scene. They may use any other ability they know from another shape while in animal form. Grimm Persistence (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Grimm Persistence (Rank 1), Animal Form Cost: 1 Augmenting it allows the character to increase the effects, enhancing another power and applying it at the second augmentation even if they don't have the augmented version of the power. Grimm Persistence (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Grimm Persistence (Rank 2), Animal Form Cost: 1 Augmenting it again allows the character in animal form even to escape death. As long as their head remains connected to their body they will return from death within 24 hours. They may only use this power once per Full Moon. Regenerating from near death leaves the character drained completely of magic until the next Full Moon. Category:Character Creation Category:Forms